An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel includes a main display area (including pixels, touch electrodes, etc.), a surrounding non-display area (including a gate driving circuit, a patterned interconnection circuit, etc.), and a display control module. It is required for two areas to be connected by wires arranged in a connection area. In order to implement narrow bezels in the OLED display panel, the wire area is folded, so that the surrounding non-display area is placed below the main display area, and a distance between the main display area and borders of the OLED device is shortened. However, when the connection area through which the wires pass is bent at a large angle, various layer components (for example, a wiring layer) in the connection area are subjected to stresses and are liable to be broken, which results in increased impedance of the wires or even short circuiting.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a display panel in which a bendable connection area through which wires pass between a display area and a non-display area can withstand great stresses, thereby reducing breakage risks.